Jay Cartwright
Jay Cartwright, Is a student from Rudge Park Comprehensive. Characterization Jay is obsessed with sex, with almost all his comments being about the subject. He frequently lies and exaggerates about his experiences – sexual and otherwise –, often making crude comments about girls/women in general and offering highly questionable 'advice' to his friends. His dad contradicts Jay's claims in an often bullying nature, claiming Jay is very unsuccessful with women (this is likely the source of Jay's obsession). Jay is referred to as a borderline sex pest. This is due to his obsession with women and wanking. Also, he spends a lot of his time giving advice and sharing stories of his own sexual experiences which are normally so far-fetched they are unbelievable. He is very confident in his own abilities, although none of his friends believe any of his outlandish claims. Character History Series 1 At the end of the first series, he opens up to John, admitting that many of his stories are somewhat exaggerated because he is worried that people don't notice him, and that he is afraid of being ignored. Series 2 In the final episode of the second series "End of Term", Jay finally gets a girlfriend called Chloe and he is more interested in her than for just sex; he genuinely has feelings for her. Following his dad's advice he begins texting her and messaging her over the Internet frequently, and this leads her to dump him at the end of the episode, citing that he is too sensitive and needy for her. Jay attempts to twist this into him dumping her when the rest of the gang find him crying, but as per usual, they don't believe him. Series 3 In series 3 we can see Jay can now drive (albeit incredibly carelessly, confusing whose right of way it is, and only on a provisional license), calling his red Nissan Micra 'The Mingemobile'. He is very confident in his own abilities, although none of his friends believe any of his outlandish claims. We see in Series 3, Episode 5 ('Home Alone') that Jay has a dog called Benji who is mixed breed terrier, who was eventually put down in the same episode. Jay claims that he has played for West Ham and always wears football shirts. Jay also likes motorbikes although in Series 3, Episode 3 ('Will's Dillema), Neil gets a new motorbike and because Neil broke his wrist, Jay had to ride it and crashes. In the final episode of series 3, it is briefly touched upon that Jay was sexually abused as a child by his neighbour - and Jay's Dad reveals (in a text) that Jay went to see a psychologist when he was younger. Film In the feature film, Jay's grandfather passes away leaving a large inheritence. Jay decides to spend his newfound wealth on a 'mental lads holiday' for him and his three freinds, Neil, Simon and Will. The holiday gets off to a bad start when the boys discover that Neil has booked them into a 1 star hotel. But Jay is optimistic and later that night sets off to find some ' holiday clunge'. Jay is pleasantly surprised when an attractive woman starts flirting with him and tells him to wait for her at a bar. In the bar four girls walk in and Jay begins talking to a girl called Jane. The pair have some kind of connection, but Jay is put off by Jane's weight and the better looking girl outside. However it turns out the attractive girl only flirted with Jay so he would go to the bar, feeling rejected Jay goes off alone for the night. The other boys find him the next morining, passed out in an ants nest. Jay goes with the other boys to another hotel were the four girls are staying, although Jay has no intention of meeting with Jane, he instead tries to show off to some girls at the poolside, but is publicly humilitated when a child pushes him into the pool and then pulls down his shorts, and makes fun of the "so small" size, Jay throws the child into the pool, nearly drowning him. He get's the boys thrown out of the hotel and banneed from a boat party that Simon wanted to go to so he could reconnect with Carli. Jay gets angry with Simon's obsession with Carli and the two have a fightsorts in the street, Jay storms off taking Neil with him. Jay becomes determined to have a better time than Simon, so he and Neil head to a bar to pick up some girls, however they have wanderd into a gay bar, they are mocked for this by obnoxious holiday rep James, who aggresivley threatens Jay. Jay leaves in tears and he and Neil head back to the bar were they first met the four girls, they find Simon and Will there and Jay uncharacterstically apologises to Simon. They then meet the girls again, and Jay realizes how much he likes Jane, the groups go skinnydipping, Jay and Jane are about to kiss when Jay notices people laughing at Jane, Jane realizes Jay is embaresed to be with her and storms off, leaving Jay confused and upset. The boys decide to spend the night drinking away there sorrows, and back at the hotel Jay gets quite upset when he learns Will and Simon are going to university when they get back home. The next morning Jay reaveals he bought tickets to the boat party the previous night, and the freinds go to find there own individual girls. Jay apologises to Jane for his behaviour, and she gives him a blowjob in the ships toilets, leaving Jay stunned beacause he actually just has had a sexual experience. The pair bump into James, who makes fun of Jane's weight but Jay gets revenge by giving a euro bill to snort coke with that has spent some time in Jay's arse crack. Jay spends the rest of the holiday enjoying himself with Jane, before returning home ready to start the next part of his life. Teodor is his best friend. jay3.jpg jay2-510.jpg tv_inbetweeners_3_jay_2 (1).jpg 332795.jpg Trivia *Cartwright and his parents are members of the Caravan Club. *Jay's Dad always contradicts Jays lies e.g Jay having a huge cock - "Its the size of a McDonalds chip!" Simon getting 1 Valentines Day card - "Well that's one more than Jays ever got" *He is best friends with Neil. *He seems to mock the group the most (always calling Will 'Briefcase'; always making jokes about Simon). External Links * Jay Cartwright on the official E4 Inbetweeners site Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Inbetweeners